


Twin Fantasy (Mind Palace)

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, car seat headrest, im serious this is literally the entire show told through car seat headrest songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: or, the entirety of NBC’s Hannibal told through Car Seat Headrest Songs. I’m serious.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anon Works





	Twin Fantasy (Mind Palace)

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CsGLF3qMDmv7Y7QY0sclm?si=uCvdzyQ4Q7yL_7OBwAHf3A


End file.
